


Sommernatt

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Public/semi-public handjobs, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Outside, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Even grabs his hand and start walking, pulling Isak along.“You know how I don’t like not knowing what’s about to happen?” Isak says as they walk across the road and down to the river close by.“I know.” Even giggles. “That’s why it’s so much fun.”“Idiot.” Isak huffs. He doesn’t mean it, of course. He loves Even, but sometimes he’s kind of annoying. Keeping secrets like this. Isak don’t like it when he’s not prepared for what’s about to come.“I know.” Even giggles even more as they reach the riverbank.





	Sommernatt

**Author's Note:**

> The art that inspired me to write this story, is made by the talented and wonderful Jydoodles. (@Jydoodles at both Tumblr and Instagram, and I'm sorry, I don't know how to make a link) Thank you so much for creating such a wonderful picture! 
> 
> You can see the art in the end of this story. It's a lovely piece, full of smile, love and laughs.  
> And that, of course, means the story is full of smile, love and laughs too. And fluff, cosiness and all that romantic stuff. 
> 
> Imminentinertia deserves standing ovations because of the betawork on this story. It wouldn't be the same without your help! Thanks a million!
> 
> I also have say a big thank you to my fellow Skandi-writers, I wouldn't made it without your support!
> 
> And; without Pagnilagni, there would be no art in this piece, because how the h*** was I supposed to know how to add a picture, when I'd never done that before? Thank you so much for a late night support!

It is an extremely hot summer day, and Isak is struggling to manage to keep himself collected while working. He knows he was lucky, when he got this job at the Museum of  science and technology, and he loves it. But it’s so hot. So fucking hot. He’d already changed his shirt twice, and it isn’t even lunch yet.

It’s ten minutes until his break, and he can’t wait for it. To sit down and just breathe for a second. Maybe go outside, find a spot in the shade, and hope for some cooling breeze.

The only thing that kept his mood up today was that it was Friday, and Even had promised him a surprise when he got home from work. That is, not every surprise Even had was the kind he enjoyed, some of them were way of out of his comfort zone, but some of them were really good. He hoped for the latter today.

As his break is on and he  finally lies down under a big oak by the river outside the museum, he just breathes for a while, before pulling out his phone and unlocking it.

Four messages from Even.

**❤ Even ❤**

_Hi handsome._

_You ready for a date night? It’s kind of a belated birthday surprise, since Jonas and Magnus “stole” you on your birthday._

_You don’t have to take the bus from work today._

_I’ll be waiting for you outside._

Isak smiles at his phone. He knows Even had something planned for his birthday a week ago, but when Jonas and Magnus had talked to him about their ideas, Even had stowed his own plans and gone with Jonas and Magnus’. And what an evening it had been. Beer, the boys, beach, the girls, Even’s friends. The party was awesome, every part of it. But he knew Even had had something special planned, just for him. And it was this special thing that was going to happen tonight.

**Isak**

_OK._

_Now I’m kind of worried about what your plans are._

_It’s at least 100 degrees here, I’ve already changed my shirt twice, and we’re heading straight out from here?_

_You’d better bring me some clothes for what we’re going to do. My worn out shorts and t-shirt aren’t suitable for a date night._

Isak puts his phone down and leans back in the grass, folding his hands beneath his head. The shadows from the trees make patterns in the grass, the mild breeze makes the leaves quiver and he can hear voices from people everywhere. Summer in Oslo is lovely, and Isak loves it.

His phone buzzes.

**❤ Even ❤**

_I’ll bring you some clothes. I know what looks good on you!_

_You’re off at 5?_

 

**Isak**

_4.30. Started early this morning because I’m going out with you! ❤_

 

_OK._

_I’ll be outside at 4.30._

_Big banner which says “Happy birthday to Oslo’s sexiest and most handsome man”._

 

_You wouldn’t dare!_

 

_You’re right, I wouldn’t._

_But I’ll be outside!_

 

_Can’t wait to see you._

 

_Love you._

 

_Love you too!_

 

The rest of his break Isak just lies in the grass relaxing. He almost falls asleep, but manages to drag himself up and be back in the museum in time.

The shift after lunch actually passes quite quickly. He’s in the wardrobe, changing from his uniform to his shorts and t-shirt when his phone buzzes.

 

**❤ Even ❤**

_I’m outside._

_Waiting for you._

 

**Isak**

_Two minutes._

_Getting dressed._

 

_Don’t bother._

_I like seeing you without clothes._

 

_I know. But I don’t think the rest of Oslo does._

 

_Fuck the rest of Oslo._

 

_Nah, just you!_

 

_Later._

 

_❤_

_❤_

Isak laughs when he pulls his shirt over his head, grabs his backpack and walks out of the changing room. They’ve been boyfriends for more than two and a half year now, living together for more than two, and still Isak’s like a fucking teenager in love when he’s about to meet Even after some hours apart. After all he’s not a teenager anymore, he’s just turned 20. And Even’s 22.

Adults. Whatever that means.

He can see him, just outside the door. He’s walking back and forth, waiting for him, smiling to himself, apparently listening to some music. The earbuds in his ears, his head bopping. Isak watches him for a moment before he walks to the door and opens it.

Even turns around and comes towards him the second Isak walks out the door.

“Hi!” Even pulls out his earbuds and wraps his arms around him.

“Hi! You shouldn’t do that. I’m too warm and feel like I stink after a day at work.”

Even laughs. “Yes. You smell like my lovely boyfriend. And I love that smell. Even if it might be a tiny hint of sweat.”

“You’re too nice.” Isak kisses him back..

 

Even grabs his hand and start walking, pulling Isak along.

“You know how I don’t like not knowing what’s about to happen?” Isak says as they walk across the road and down to the river close by.

“I know.” Even giggles. “That’s why it’s so much fun.”

“Idiot.” Isak huffs. He doesn’t mean it, of course. He loves Even, but sometimes he’s kind of annoying. Keeping secrets like this. Isak don’t like it when he’s not prepared for what’s about to come.

“I know.” Even giggles even more as they reach the riverbank.

 

They walk hand in hand, watching the other people out walking. All of them smiling, some laughing. No one in a hurry. It’s Friday afternoon, and most people are probably looking forward to the weekend off.

“Good day at work?” Even looks at him and smiles. Squeezes his hand.

“Yeah, besides from the heat.” he sighs. “I’m serious. I bet it was a hundred degrees there. And all the kids running around, and all the parents nagging. On days like this I hate the job. Sure glad it’s just for the summer, and sure glad it’s just for three more weeks now, and then two weeks in August.”

“Oh, poor you!” Even puts his arm around his shoulder and pulls him in for a hug.

“Yeah, I know.” Isak giggles. He actually loves his job. And it wasn’t really that bad. But he kind of enjoys to exaggerate his woes to Even, to get a hug, a cuddle or some favours.

“What about you? How was your day?”

 

Even works at NRK for the summer, filming for a children’s show called “Supersommer”. That means that he has to be an early bird. His job starts at 4.30 in the morning  and ends at noon. Isak’s shifts start at 9, even if the museum doesn’t open until 11. He is in charge of getting the reception area ready, and for some childrens activity stations, has to make sure everything is ready before opening hours.

Isak hates it when they both have these early shifts, and especially that Even has to leave so early. Because that means no cuddles in the morning. Isak misses it, so the weekends were kind of sacred.

“Oh, it was fun. Had some kids on the show today that were awesome! They acted so natural and were so fun. One of them was actually a science geek like you. You wouldn’t believe the stuff he knew.”

“Sounds like my kind of kid!” Isak nods.

“Sounds like the kid we’re going to have some time.” Even smiles and kisses his temple.

“Oh, we’re having a kid?” Isak laughs. They’ve had this conversation several times, but not for a while now. Isak feels that they’re way too young. At least they had to get their educations finished, and steady jobs, before they got a kid. And besides, did he even want a kid? He wasn’t sure. But Even did. He knew that.

“Of course. A little bright kid with your curls and my eyes. Perfect!”

“And who’s gonna give us this amazing kid? You do know our genes can’t be mixed into one kid? You know men don’t get pregnant?” Isak elbows him.

Even turns around and wraps him in his arms. “You ever heard about surrogacy, Mr.Science-geek. And if we can’t have both in one kid, we just have to get two. One with the curls, and one with the eyes!”

“I have heard about surrogacy, yes. But it’s not allowed in Norway, Mr. Dreamer.”

“Oh, I know. But there are several countries that allows it. Besides, if we get some nice woman to carry our babies for us, we can go to Denmark and get it done there.”

“I know.” Isak shakes his head. “I know. But it’s way off into the future yet.”

“It is.” Even kisses his cheek, his nose and his mouth. “But a man has to dream, doesn’t he?”

“Of course.”

 

 

They keep on walking, and Isak kind of suspect where they’re going to end up.

“We’re going to Frysja?”

“Yeah.” Even nods. “You’re so clever!”

“I know.” Isak nods.

 

They’ve been to Brekkedammen at Frysja several times this summer. It’s one of the most popular bathing spots in Oslo, in Akerselva, the river meandering through all of Oslo. It’s a peaceful spot in a buzzing city. Isak loves it.

But a date night?

Friday night at Frysja?

He didn’t see that coming. Isak glances at Evens backpack. It’s big, the biggest they’ve got, and it looks fit to burst. He suspects there’s a lot of stuff in it, probably lots of romantic stuff. Lots of Even-stuff. He smiles. He couldn’t be happier than he is, to have this man in his life.

Finally at Frysja, Even puts his backpack down under a big maple tree. He opens it and pulls out both his own and Isak’s swimming trunks. “Ready for a swim?”

“Yeah. I’m all sweaty and hot, so hell yeah!”

 

They change fast and run down to the water. Even runs faster than Isak, – because those legs – and jumps into the water. Isak is behind him, runs far out before he dives into the water, head first, and keeps himself under the water for a while before breaking the surface.

Evens right there, pulling him into his arms.

“I’ve missed you today. All weak really. These shifts we have are awful!”

“I know. I missed you this morning. Wanted to cuddle and relax in bed with you when I woke up, but you weren’t there.” Isak pouts and gets a smile and a kiss from Even.

“I know. It was damn difficult getting up, you lying there all sexy and warm. Wanted to call in sick. But I couldn’t do it. Of course.”

“Of course you couldn’t. But it’s only three  more weeks until our vacation now. What do you say, we spend all our vacation in bed?” Isak puts his arms behind Evens neck.

“Sounds like a plan!” Even leans in and kisses him. He puts his arms around Isaks shoulders and pulls him close to his chest. Isak opens his mouth and let his tongue slip into Evens mouth. It tastes like Even. Like he always does. Isak thinks the taste of Even has made him addicted. He can’t live without it. He can’t live without him. He knows that.

 

Evens hands moves down to his hips, and he’s pulling him in. Isak can feel him, he’s getting hard. And Isak’s getting hard himself, just because of the kisses and the touches. They’ve spent far to little time together this week. .

“Even? This is a public beach, a public place.” Isak mumbles into Evens mouth.

“I know. But damn, you’re so hot.”

“You too. But not here. Not now.”

“No one will notice if we’re out here.” Even puts his hands on his ass and grind his hips towards him.

“Even.” Isak hisses. “There are children here. Their parents will report us if they notice we have sex here, by the beach.”

Even loosens his grip, his arms slides around his waist instead, and he kisses him on his cheeks. “Okey. I’ll stop. For now.”

“For now?” Isak’s squeezing his eyes almost shut and Even laughs.

“We’re not going home, Isak. We’re spending the night here.”

“What?” Isak almost shouts, both his arms shoots out and pushes Even back.

He manages to keep his  balance and grins back at him. “Yeah. We’re spending the night here, you and me. Under the stars. Isn’t that romantic?”

“Even? How can spending a night outside on the hard ground, probably freezing cold, being eaten by mosquitos, threatened by wild animals like badgers, be romantic?”

Even grabs him and holds him tight to his chest. “First of all. It won’t be cold. It’s in the middle of summer, the temperature is barely below eighteen degrees at nights, we’ll fight the mosquitos with some mosquito repellent and the badger is probably more scared of us than you are of him. Relax. It’s going to be soooo romantic. Think about it.” Even got all dreamy in his voice. “You and me, lying in the grass, facing the sky, looking at the stars, cuddling all night…”

“And waking up tomorrow by twenty families with their screaming children running around?”

Even laughs. “Isak. Chill. It’s going to be fine.”

“Ok. As long as I get to use your arm as a pillow I guess it’s…… kind of okay.” Isak resigned. Sleeping outside? What the fuck is Even thinking. But then again, it’s Even. Always so extra, and Isak does what he always does.

He follows.

 

They ambleback to the spot Even found, where his big backpack is. Even opens it, pulls out a big, thick blanket and lay it on the ground. More blankets are piled up next to the backpack. He digs out clothes for the both of them and they change out of their trunks. He’s brought Isaks favourite jeans shorts and a pale pink t-shirt which both Isak and Even loves. _“It makes you glow”_ Even usually says when Isak wears it. And Isak don’t mind glowing for Even.

Even pulls out several plastic boxes, and spreads them out on the carpet. There are different kind of food in everyone. Vegetables, meatballs - probably the spicy ones - ham, chicken, butter, potato salad and bread. And stuff Isak doesn’t know the name of, but he knows he likes it. Isak watches him as he digs into his backpack again and pulls out a square bag, the cooling bag. Even opens it and pulls out two cans of beer.

“Happy belated birthday, Isak.” He hands one of them towards him.

“Thank you. Beer, you’ve thought about everything, haven’t you?”

“I hope so. I have a present for you too. But let’s eat first. Help yourself!”

Even hands him a fork.

“No plate?”

“No, thought we could eat out of the boxes. Sharing is caring…” Even grins at him, and Isak laughs. Bends forward and gets a kiss.

 

The food is delicious, as always when it’s Evens cooking. Isak loves his food, loves the flavours, and that Even takes into consideration what he likes and not. Isak knows he can be a grumpy shit sometimes, but he also knows that Even loves that part of him too, and he’s working on it. He really is. Trying to be less grumpy, and he kind of thinks he manages it quite well.

The boxes are empty and Isak clears them away while Even digs into his backpack once more, and pulls out a tiny present.

 

Isak startles.

 

It’s kind of too tiny.

 

Even smiles at him, probably reading Isak’s face. “Relax, Isak. It’s not a ring. Promise.”

Isak releases his breath. Even looks at him, raises his eyebrows. “You don’t have to sound that relieved.”

“I’m sorry, Even. It’s not that I don’t want to marry you, it’s just not the time yet.”

“I know. And when I’m going to propose to you, it won’t be here at Frysja where we’re almost alone. It will be much more public. Like from a stage or on tv or something.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Isak stares at him.

“You’re right.” Even laughs, leans over and gives him a quick kiss. “I wouldn’t. But I will propose to you. Properly. One day.”

“Not if I do it first.” Isak winks at him. It had been on his mind. Doing it before Even does. But not yet. They’re too young yet. Aren’t they?

“And I would definitely be swept off my feet if you did that!” Even grins widely. “But go ahead, open your present.”

 

Isak looks at the tiny present. It looks like a ring box, or at least a jewellery box. But he can’t really imagine Even buying him some kind of jewellery.

Even lies down on the carpet, smiling at him with his hands behind his head. Isak's still beside him, facing him while he tears the paper of.

 

It _is_ a jewellery box.

 

“You’re sure it’s not a ring?” Isak looks at him, and Even starts laughing.

“Yeah. If it’s a ring, someone has switched the boxes. And someone gets really surprised by the content.”

Isak lets out a short laugh, nods and opens the box.

Inside it’s a tiny sheet of paper. Neatly folded. Isak looks up at Even who smiles with his whole face. His eyes are almost gone because he’s smiling so widely. “Go ahead, open it and read it.”

 

Isak unfolds the paper slowly.

It’s a small piece, and Even’s handwriting appears when it’s unfolded. The letters are small, but even. His handwriting is actually kind of beautiful,  he must have put a lot of effort in  the note this time. Usually Isak’s kind of struggling to read what he’s written.

He starts reading, just glancing up at Even first. He’s still smiling widely.

 

_“Dear Isak, the man of my life. Happy 20th birthday! And it’s still not a ring. It’s an invite. To you. To come with me to London and watch NAS on his world tour concert in August. Hotel and ticket all included. The tickets are at home. Didn’t dare to bring them here. (You know me, always losing stuff.) I love you, forever. Even. ❤”_

 

Isak looks up at him.

“You’re kidding?”

Even shakes his head. “Nope. I don’t joke about something like that.”

“Says the man who jokes about everything else.” Isak leans down and kisses him. “Thank you! Of course I want to go to a NAS concert. I’ve been dreaming of that for a long time. Not as long as you, of course, but for almost three years.”

“Almost three years?”

“Yeah, since that afternoon at your parents place, when you played NAS to me for the first time. _“The message”,_ you remember. And those cheese toasts.”

“Oh, that evening. Don’t remind me of the ending, please.” Even closes his eyes.

“Hey, Even.” Isak leans over him and kisses him again, strokes his cheeks, runs his hand through his hair. “That’s all history now. And the time in the windowsill, ah, it’s still one of my favourite memories to look back at. I was falling so hard for you right there. I didn’t know where to look or what to do, and you just sat there, smoked, talked, smiled, looked so beautiful. I was so gone for you.”

“And I was gone for you.”  Even pulls him down, and Isak rest his head on Evens chest. “And I had to play that shitty game when Sonja came in. I’m still so sorry about that.”

“I know you are. We’ve talked about it before. And it’s okay. We’re here and together, and Sonja’s long gone.” Isak runs his hand through Evens hair again. Can’t get tired of the sensation in his fingers when he does. Still can’t get used to all the love Even’s giving him. But he’s working on it.

“Yeah. We’re here, together. And I love you, Isak.”

“And I love you, Even. Thank you so much for the best birthday present ever. I really can’t wait to go to that concert. It will be amazing.”

“Just as amazing as you are!” Even lifts his head and finds Isaks lips again. Kisses him. Opens his mouth and Isak opens his. Their tongues meet and Isak moves so he is on top of Even. Straddles him.

 

Isak lifts his head and looks around. There are lot of people around them yet, but no one seems to take notice. He leans forward, kisses Even once more before he lays his elbows on the ground on each side of Even’s head. Whispers into his ear. “I don’t think this is a suitable activity, considering all the families around us.” He giggles.

Even turns his head and looks. “Nah, you’re probably right. Another swim? Besides, we have to get to the grocery store on the other side of the road. I didn’t have room for breakfast and more beer in the backpack, so we have to buy that.”

“You’re still serious about us spending the night here?” Isak looks at him. Even nods. “Oh, fuck, Even. You know I hate spending the night outside.”

“I do. But you love spending the night with me, so I guess that makes it easier?”

“Wow… that was… confident. But of course you’re right. I won’t go home without you.”

“So? Swim or grocery store first?”

“Groceries. Definitely.”

 

 

When they come back with their bags full of groceries -  or mostly beer and snacks - they are quick to change into their swimming trunks again, and this time it’s Isak who’s first in the water. He swims far out, and turns around, looking for Even who’s coming after him. Isak looks up at the beach, it’s less crowded now, and just a few children are playing near the water.

Even puts his arms around him the minute he’s close enough and pulls him in. Isak lets him and puts his own arms around Evens neck. “I think I can get used to the idea of spending the night here now. I’m sorry I was all grumpy before.”  It was kind of romantic, spending the night under the open sky, probably with stars all over, if the weather doesn’t suddenly change.

“It’s okay. I know you need time to think things through. And I should have discussed it with you first, but then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Nah, I should be more spontaneous and open to new suggestions. I just like to plan things.” He holds on to Even. Loves to feel his warm body as close as possible, even if it’s in the water. He smells so good. Looks so good. Feels so good.

“You have about a month and a half to plan our trip to London!”

“Is there anything to plan? Hotel room  and concert? I don’t need anything else.” Isak smiles, leans in and kisses him.

“Are we staying in bed all weekend besides from the concert?” Even mumbles into his mouth.

“Can’t think of anything better to do with you. Order food from room service and wear no clothes all weekend.” Isak smiles, deepens the kiss and put his right knee between Evens legs. Pushing his thigh close to Evens crotch and grinding against him.

“I thought you said it wasn’t appropriate to do such things here?” Even leans into him and whispers into his ear.

“A man can’t change his mind anymore?” Isak kisses down Evens jaw, under his ear, nibbles a bit on his earlobe. He knows Even loves it, and he lets out an almost silent grunt. Turning his head so Isak can get more room. And Isak takes it. Sucks on his neck, kisses his shoulder, his collarbone. Trailing kisses over his chest, the parts that are over the water

Isaks hands travel down into the water. Over his back and down to his trunks. Sliding his fingers on the inside of the hem. Squeezing his ass, pulling him towards his own body. Isak is getting hard, and he can feel Even too.

“

I’ve never had sex in water before.”

“You haven’t?” Even giggles. “So the times in the shower don’t count?”

“Ah, stupid. Of course it counts. You know what I mean.”

“I do. And I’ve never had sex in water before either. How do we do it?”

“No idea.” Isak laughs, while he slides his hands over Evens body, his chest, stomach, hips and ass. Loves feeling his skin and muscles under his fingers.  Isak let his fingers play with the waistband of Evens trunks, before he pulls at it and lets his right hand slowly slide into Even’s trunks. Cups his dick for a second before he moves further to his balls, his fingers caressing them while he kisses Even, tongue and teeth.  

 

Even is moving his hips, trusting slowly against him and Isak loves the friction his dick get from it. He moves his hand again, strokes Evens dick all the way from the bottom to the tip, just with the tips of his fingers. His thumb goes slowly over the head.

Even moans almost inaudibly, lays his head on Isaks shoulder, kisses his neck. “This might be the way to do it,” he mumbles while he slides his hand down Isaks trunks.

Isak moves his legs a bit so Even can get to his dick, and Isak grunts as Evens puts his hand around him. It’s so good. Evens hand and fingers moves along him. Even’s mirroring the movement as he’s doing to Even. The tip of his thumb against the head of his dick, and Isak can’t help it but trust slowly against his hand, knowing exactly why Even does it, and Isak tries to fall into Evens rhythm.

 

The feeling of the lukewarm water surrounding them at the same time as their bodies are so warm, and they’re so close to each other is kind of strange, but at the same time it’s wonderful. It kind of makes them move in a lukewarm bubble, and it’s so hot at the inside. It’s different to anything he’s experienced before, but not the least uncomfortable.

 

Even moves them around a bit. It makes some splatter in the water. The waves that follows his movements is moving towards land on both sides. Isak looks rapidly at them, whispers into Evens ear, “Keep your hands down, you’re making waves in the water.” He giggles towards Evens cheek, nibbles at the thin skin, and Even shivers from the touch of his lips.

Isak turns his head to the riverbank again. There aren’t that many people left, and he can’t see anyone looking in their direction. He turns his head back and kisses Even. Deep.  

“Fuck, Isak. I don’t think I can hold it anymore. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Isak mumbles to his neck and moves his hand faster over Evens dick. He can hear Evens breath go faster, the sound is familiar and Isak knows he’s close. Isak is too. Fuck, sex in the lukewarm water, while someone on the bank could spot them. It’s hotter than he’d ever thought it would be.

 

Even hitches, buries his head in Isaks shoulder, grabs around his back with his free hand, moaning. Evens breath shivers and his dick twitches in Isaks hand as he comes.

“Fuck, Isak. Fuck.” Even grabs him harder, clings to him.. The other hand one is still around Isaks dick, pumping faster. Even buries his head into his shoulder and Isak holds him as he the tickling starts in his balls, when the tickling spreads  he grabs Evens shoulder and steady himself before the last of Evens strokes pushes him over the edge and he comes all over Evens hand in the water.

 

They stay still  for some seconds, or minutes, Isak hasn’t got a clue. They just stay there, together.

“Wow. That was something new.” Even mumbles almost out of breath into his hair, pulling his hand out of Isak’s trunks and grabs his face and kisses him.

“Fuck yeah.” Isak pulls him closer, “I didn’t know it could be like this.”

“Maybe we should do it more often.” Even lets out a little laugh.

“I don’t think so. I kind of like the privacy of our own flat. Besides, even if this was hot, it’s hotter with all of your body out of the water.”

“Can’t argue with that. You’re definitely more hot out of the water too!” Even laughs.

“Should we get out of it, get dried up and into our clothes?” Isak kisses him and Even nods.

 

Dried and with clothes on Even lies down at their carpet. Isak grabs two beers from the shoppingbag hands one to Even and sits down, besides him, facing him, leaning down on his elbow, looking him in his eyes.

“Thanks a lot for a wonderful belated birthday celebration, Even.” He leans over and gives him a kiss.

“Anytime, and everything for you.” Even smiles. “Do you think you’ll manage to sleep here? We can go home if you really, really don’t want to sleep here?”

“Nah, I’ll give it a shot. For you. Because I know you really want to do it.”

“You sure?” Even smiles up at him.

“Yeah.” Isak nods. “I’ll pretend I’m a wildlifer. Lars Monsen or something. And fight the badger with my fists and my phone.”

Even starts laughing. His eyes disappears as his eyelids close and his smile widens so much it almost covers his whole face. “Thanks.”

“Is it late?” Isak asks as he pulls his phone out. “It’s barely half past nine, what do we do here out in the wilderness?”

 

Even smiles, grabs him and pulls him down to his chest. “We lie here, catching up on our lost morning cuddles for the whole week,  until we fall asleep. Talking if you want to, listening to music if you want to, just lie in silence if you want to.”

“I’d like that.” Isak smiles up to Even. Sits up and grabs the blankets, throw them over both of them and lies down on his arm. Even puts his arm around him and kisses his head,  “You know what, Even. Actually, I think this is the perfect birthday. Because I’ve got you all to myself. I love you, Even. So fucking much!”

“And I love you too, Isak!”

They chat until the night comes, and a bit longer. The summer night doesn’t really get dark at all. The grey, pale dark sky covers them, and the stars are starting to wink into sight.

“Even? Do you think there’s an Isak and and Even lying like this in another universe?” Isak mumles to his cheek as he’s about to fall asleep.

“In every universe, Isak. But I prefer this one. With you.”   

“Me too.” Isak kisses him and closes his eyes. He feels so relaxed and loved lying on Evens arm, and can feel himself drifting away into the sleep, listening to Even breath evening out, and his steady heartbeat.

The birthday, the surroundings, the present, the man he’s sleeping beside - it’s all perfect, that’s the last thoughts he has before sleep catches him.

It’s perfect.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158685271@N04/43867661331/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
